Her
by ShadowLink5
Summary: The Doctor lands in a parallel universe...but not just any parallel universe.


**I don't think I mentioned I also like Doctor Who:) I want to become a beta reader, so this is my attempt to reach for 6000 words. Hopefully this story reaches my goal of at least 2,934 words, which would make it exactly 6000. I think. **

**Anyways, my favorite shipping/pairing in Doctor Who is Eleven and Rose. It's not going to happen, but it's fun to fantasize anyway. I hope to see them interact in the 50****th**** anniversary special…I love fanfiction. **

**I'm not exactly sure when this takes place, probably post-Angels in Manhattan but before the Christmas special, The Snowmen. The Doctor doesn't really have a companion at this point. **

**I was just rereading this, and I had a theory about this fanfiction. In The Snowmen, Vastra (I think her name is) mentioned that the Doctor was no longer kind, that he no longer saved the universe, because he suffered losses. Or something like that. If this fanfic really happened, wouldn't that make sense? I don't know what you guys think of that:) **

**I actually had to do a lot of research for this chapter, because I really don't know anything about London. So if I say something dumb, go ahead and do a facepalm…. **

**I hope you guys like this, reviews are greatly appreciated as always! :)**

**Oh, and sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy:) **

He ran around the console pushing, pulling, and twisting several small knobs and other doodads. "Let's get you on the road again, old girl," he muttered as he stopped for a moment and stroked the glass tube in the center. An affectionate ring sounded in reply.

The Doctor loved his TARDIS; she had been his Sexy for over one thousand years, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Where off to now?" _You didn't always take me where I wanted to go. No, but I always took you where you needed to go._ "How does the mid 1930s sound?" he asked. The Doctor ran over to the other side and set some dials.

As he turned the numbers to 10/1935, his eyes rested on a small square box sitting nearby. The rounded corners were tattered a bit from laying around in the TARDIS. He recognized its velvet covering and immediately brushed it off onto the floor. Too many painful memories.

"I know, I know, it's just a box. Hmph. Not just a box, though, is it?"

He glanced up at the top of the tube. Three tiers of names etched in Gallifreyan spun around slowly, around and around. _Rose. River. Amelia. _So many more names, scars of his past from people he loved and lost. Ghosts he once knew, long gone.

He felt his eyes begin to tear up. Quickly he reached up and wiped them before it could start.

The Doctor tried to focus on something else. Butterflies, fish fingers and custard, the Daleks, anything to take his mind off of things.

A sudden jolt sent him skidding and tumbling to the floor, interrupting his melancholy state.

"What-"

The TARDIS crashed against something large. He thought he saw a small crack somewhere in the wall. Loose objects sitting on the console dropped to the ground; some of them broke. Small fires started to erupt in corners of the room. The Doctor stayed down on the floor, waiting until it stopped.

Then, everything went quiet, just as quickly as it had started. The flames seemed to magically extinguish themselves and there appeared to be no actual damage to the spaceship.

The Doctor stood up, ran to the doors of the time machine, and threw them open. People. He was in the middle of a city. He poked his head out and recognized a giant Ferris-wheel like object standing tall and proud. The London Eye.

"Why did I crash if I landed in London? That shouldn't happen." he wondered aloud, looking up at the sky for anything that he might've bumped against. Not seeing anything, he walked out and pulled the police box doors closed behind him.

Recognizing the area around him, he went to find the newsstand on the corner. A man in his forties was tending to the stand.

"Hello, sir. Would you like to buy a newspaper? Only 1 pound!"

"No thank you, I'd just like to look at one," the Doctor said as he grabbed a copy of The Daily Telegraph.

"Suit yourself."

Ignoring the bold-printed headline, he checked the date. "August 3, 2009?" he muttered under his breath. Two years after Rose had been stranded on Dalig Ulv Stranden (Bad Wolf Bay); but before Donna had saved the universe and the girl who he left behind had crossed parallel universes.

"Thanks," he said to the newsstand man after putting the newspaper back. He walked off to find a very specific thrift shop. Since he had almost crash landed here, it must mean that something was amiss. If it was only two years after Rose had been stranded, and her universe had closed off forever, but his ship had crashed getting here, maybe…maybe she was here. It was a shot.

But the further he walked, the more he began to doubt his theory. What if she wasn't there, and this was just normal Earth London, and he ended up hurting himself more than he had already been hurting? But, on the other hand…what if he was right? What if she _was _here, and this was her parallel universe, the illegal universe that was supposed to be sealed off? How would he react? Would it hurt too badly? Would he be happy to see her? It was hard to tell.

His thoughts went so overload that he almost got run over crossing the street; it was lucky that that car had honked, or he would be Time Lord splat. _Guess that's what I get for thinking of her._

After he successfully crossed the street, he looked up and saw the shop name he had been looking for. He was here. The Doctor stopped and took a sigh before entering the building. _Here I go. _


End file.
